More Than Just A Crush
by jennagirl9224
Summary: Harry makes a wish that changes his life. But to change it, we have to go back to the beginning of Lily and James. Language, some sexual references. LJ HG
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Maybe you'll like this; maybe you won't. I still can't decide whether or not I like this but I think it'll be kind of cool.**

**Now, if you are easily confused, I wouldn't read this story, because it might get a little confusing. This is how it's going to be: Prologue with Harry, and then back to Lily and James, and then possibly back to Harry but not until I am finished with Lily and James.**

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

Harry James Potter sat on his bed in Number Four, Privet Drive, thinking, as he did now very often, of his parents. Lily and James Potter were the most important people in Harry's life. He knew nothing about them until he turned eleven years old, and not much more after that.

Until the summer of sixth year when he traveled to Godric's Hollow to see what was left of his home- his real home. He now knew more about his parents- much more. But he missed them, it wasn't fair.

Ron had parents, Hermione had parents, Harry had no one. Who knows what his life would have been like if his parents had survived that night? Maybe he would have siblings. Maybe he would have met Ron earlier, or got to know Sirius and Remus before school.

Harry thought of his mother. _She hated your father in 5th year. It was kind of cute, actually, how they got together._ He remembered something Sirius and Remus had been telling him about his parents. How had they gotten together? Why was it cute? Weren't there anymore fights between the two of them after they started going out? Harry had no idea what happened.

Just then an owl tapped at Harry's window. "Sparkles!" said Harry welcomingly. Sparkles was Ginny's owl, bought with money she earned working for Fred and George. He carried a letter from Ginny to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you. Working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes isn't very fun. Fred and George have been testing products on me without telling me first. The other day my hair turned bright pink and I didn't realize it until mum started telling them off a few hours later. _

_Don't worry, I got them back, though. Fred and George walked around the shop for a week before they realized that their backs were charmed to say Don't Buy From Our Shop- We Are Failures. It was pretty funny. _

_I miss you so much, Harry. This has last week has been so hard for me- but I bet it was harder for you. Please tell me that you don't have to stay there for one more day!_

_Love, _

_Your Lily- Gin_

Harry read the letter, and then glanced at her signature. She had signed it Lily-Gin because that was what she liked to think of herself as. She was a red haired girl who took Harry's life by storm, just like Lily.

Harry opened his window and climbed onto the roof to lay down. He stared up at the stars. There was the dog consolation, the one that reminded him of Sirius. He always called it Padfoot. Next to it was Prongs, the stag. And of course, there was the lily. On the right of Padfoot was the moon- which of course reminded Harry of Remus.

He loved to look at the stars. There he could see his parents, and his godfather all together again. They were there with him, watching over him. Suddenly, a shooting star blazed across the sky.

Harry watched it shoot past high above him and closed his eyes, ready to make a wish.

_I wish Lily and James had made Sirius their secret keeper. I wish I wasn't looking at them in the sky, but they were here with me right now, in person._

It was stupid, he knew. Voldemort had ruined this wish for him long before he made it, but he just couldn't help it. Nobody was there for him; everybody else had at least somebody to care about them.

Harry simply had nobody and he hated it.

He climbed back through his window and took his shirt off. "'Night, Hedwig," he yawned while climbing into his undersized bed in his teeny room.

Hedwig opened one large amber eye and hooted wearily, as if to answer him.

Little did Harry know that his wish actually came true… sort of.

* * *

"HARRY! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Harry opened his eyes groggily and grouped for his glasses. A small delicate hand handed them to him.

"Thanks," he said slowly. He looked around. There was a small red haired girl pounding on his chest and jumping up and down as if to wake him up right now. Standing by his bed were two more little girls and a smaller one was visible in the hallway.

All fourof the girls had red hair except the smallest one- hers was jet black, the color of Harry's- and wavy. The one on top of him had emerald eyes- like Lily. But she was also wearing glasses.

The two on the floor had the hazel eyes of James and Lily's hair.

And that was when Lily herself walked in, picking up the raven haired girl in the doorway as she did so. She saw the girl on top of Harry and laughed.

"You know, I'm surprised at you, Harry. You are usually able to get her off you before she starts pounding. Danni, get off of your brother and go help daddy make breakfast. Sirius and Remus are here and I'm afraid they're making a mess in the kitchen."

Harry stared at Lily as the girl- Danni- slid off of his chest. "Mikaela and Jenny have to help me make breakfast with the Maurarders!" she shouted.

Lily laughed again. Harry loved that laugh, it sounded like Ginny's. "Okay. Here, takeCarrie with you, okay?" she handed Danni the raven haired girl.

The girls all bounded out of the room, which Harry noticed was not his old one. He climbed out of the larger bed and looked at Lily.

"Okay, I have to admit, I'm pretty confused here. You look like Lily Potter and I still feel like Harry Potter, but- he checked in the mirror- I have no scar. And no memory."

And Lily looked at him carefully. She pulled him into a hug. "Harry, listen. You have no memory of this because you had an accident yesterday and got amnesia. I am your mother, Lily. Those were your sisters, Danni, Mikaela, Jennifer, and Carrie. Mikaela and Jennifer are twins, Carrie's the baby. You are in your seventh year at Hogwarts. Your father is James Potter."

She looked at him, taking in his obvious confusion. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me that if I told you how James and I got together it might help you remember your life. So I'm going to help you remember by telling you everything about me and James. Dumbledore also said to tell you that he and you will have a talk when all of this is over. Ginny, Ron, Addie, and Hermione will be over to see you later- when you remember."

Harry was already forming an idea of what this all meant. His wish had really come true- it really had. But who was Addie? And what was all of this about his sisters? How was he even going to remember their names?

He had a lot to think about, but Harry was excited. Nothing this good had ever happened to him. He wondered if he was dreaming, but knew that he wasn't.

He told Lily he had to go to the bathroom, and she offered to help him find it.

"No thanks. I just want to look around for a little while, is that okay?" he asked, a little nervous that he now had a mother he didn't even know.

Lily looked at him kindly. "Of course that's all right. I will tell you the stories after breakfast- that is if we ever had breakfast. I don't trust your sisters or the Maraurders with food."

Harry laughed, imagining Sirius and Remus cooking. Sirius would be whining- "Why don't we just get a house elf!" And Remus would be cooking something really foul, like liver.

So now he could explore his home. The same home that he had seen pieces and remainders of just a few short weeks ago. The home where his father and his mother were killed. What kind of dream was this? Oh, wait. It wasn't a dream.

The first thing he should do was get some clothes on. He was eighteen years old and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He couldn't just walk around like that with four little sisters.

He opened his closet and found it full of different colored robes. He grabbed a set of dark green ones that did his eyes good and threw them on. After putting the robes on, he ran his fingers hopelessly through his hair and washed his face. He was ready to face whatever was in this house.

He through opened the door to his room and found himself in a large hallway with three doors on each side and one at the end. Harry's room was the last one on the left. He walked to the door next to him and opened it cautiously. He covered his eyes, blinded by extreme shades of pink- a _lot_ of pink. There were two queen sized beds side by side, each with a bed cover of different shades of pink. There were posters on the wall of famous princesses.

_This must be Jennifer and Mikaela's room,_ thought Harry. _Wait, how did I know that?_ He looked around and saw two signs, one above each bed. One said Danni, and the other Mikaela. Harry figured he was right. The girls must be almost ready to enter their first year at Hogwarts- they really couldn't be much older.

He quietly shut that door and opened another. This time he was immediately take aback by the posters that covered the walls. They were all quidditch posters- every team from the Griffindors to the Cannons. Harry thought about, and decided this must be Danni's room. She looked athletic enough, probably in her second or third year at Hogwarts.

The next room was definitely the baby's room. The bed was really small, and covered in a deep purple bedspread. The walls were purple, and the alphabet was written on them in gold paint. He closed the door and moved on.

He didn't even have to open the door to figure out who the next room belonged to, due to a huge sign on the door that said SIRIUS'S ROOM. Harry chuckled, and opened the door. There were dogs everywhere, big black ones- on the walls, on the bedspread- even the carpet! Harry noticed that one small space had been cleared enough to plaster a photo of Sirius, James, and Remus together.

Harry shut the door and turned to the next one. It was a bathroom. Harry had been wondering when he would come across one of them. It was a huge master bath- _pretty nice_ thought Harry.

He moved to the door at the very end of the hallway. It opened to a master bedroom with a king sized bed that had deep scarlet bedspread and gold sheets and pillows. The carpet was scarlet, the walls were gold. There was a bathroom leading off to it.

This was Lily and James's room.

Harry, finished with his tour of the hallway, headed out to what he assumed was the living room. It was cozy and comfy. Harry smiled. This was the life he had always imagined he would have with his parents. He moved into the kitchen, where he heard a commotion.

"But _Lily_! Why can't you just get a house elf like a normal person would!" Sirius was whining. "Merlin knows this house is big enough!"

Lily laughed sweetly. "We'll make you a cook yet, Sirius." There was a clatter as James dropped a pan in disgust.

"Moony, what _is _this stuff?" he asked, looking very close to barfing. Remus looked up innocently.

"Raw dragon meat?" he said. James winced.

"And you were going to _eat_ this stuff? For _breakfast_?"

Remus nodded slowly. The girls were running around the table, eating random fruit and what looked like gooey eggs that were probably made by Sirius. Carrie was sitting in her high chair with a plate of goo. She picked it up and threw it. It hit James squarely in the face. Everybody looked up and started laughing.

Harry sat down at the table- he was perfectly happy and content with his new life. It was perfect. Or so he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was the prologue. I hope you guys liked it, because I really did. Ummmmm… oh yeah, the next few chapters will be about Lily and James and how they got to where they are today. I'm going to start with babyhood, and then move to First Year. I'm not sure I'll do every year after that, but I'll probably just skip on to sixth and seventh year.**

**Ok, help me out here- REVIEW! If you don't review, then I won't know what I'm doing wrong and then I won't be able to fix it, which I'm sure you want me to do.**

**Thank you all so much, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Alexa Nicola**


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

**A/N: Okay, here's what I promised: Chapter One, Lily and James style. I really hope you like it, I'm not sure.**

**This will be a Lily/ James story, eventually. I swear. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS STUFF (except in my dreams) THIS IS ALL JK ROWLING.**

_**Chapter One: Meeting The New Neighbors**_

Lily knew James ever since she was a baby. How could she not? They had lived beside each other forever. She smiled as she thought of the first time she ever met him.

It was when she was barely three, and she was in her back yard with her mom playing in a little wading pool. James had saved her life.

Lily and her mother had just moved in. They had left her father and sister Petunia back at their old house. They were so different that they decided they couldn't live together anymore. Lily was glad to get away from Petunia, and she was only one!

Lily's mother had taken her into the yard and filled up the pool with water. It was about two feet deep, just deep enough fro Lily to stand up and support herself on the edge. James and his mother were playing catch in their yard next door. Lily was splashing around in her little green bikini, she was so cute that her mom decided to run inside and grab the camera.

"Lily, you'll be okay for a minute, won't you?" she said. It wasn't really a question, because one year olds don't usually answer when you talk to them. She felt bad leaving Lily out there alone so she yelled over to James's mom.

"Hey, Crystal! Would you mind coming over here and keeping an eye on Lily for a second? I have to run inside. You can bring James over to swim if you want."

Mrs. Potter smiled. "That's a good idea, Em. I'll be right there." She picked up James and took his shirt off, plopping him in the pool with Lily. As she turned around to talk to Lily's mom, Lily took a hand off of the rail to wave at James and slipped.

Going under, she realized she couldn't swim. James looked around wildly, as if to say- why don't you crazy people pay attention! She's drowning! But he couldn't talk so he had to try to figure it out himself.

He was just a little bit taller than Lily, so he could stand up on the pool without drowning. He reached down and pulled her up, saving her life.

Since they never remembered that day, Lily didn't know that she owed James her life. All she knew was that he was her best friend, and they had a lot of adventures together. But there was always something James wasn't telling her, and she knew it.

When they were five, they had to go to kindergarten together. Since they lived fairly close to the school, Lily's mom was supposed to walk Lily and James to school in the morning.

But right before they were ready to leave, she got an urgent phone call. "Emergency at work, Lil! I'm so sorry, but I can't walk you two to school this morning. Do you think you can do it alone?" she asked, worry lines forming on her face.

Lily smiled up at her mom, revealing two missing teeth (James had pulled them out with a string and a door handle). "Of course, mommy! James and I can do it!"

"Okay. But you have to hold hands with him all the way there so that you two don't get lost, okay, sweetie?"

Lily and James looked at each other in horror, knowing what the other kids would say. "Well, we just won't let them see us," James whispered knowingly in her ear.

That was the first time they ever held hands. And some kid did see them, and idiot child named Edie, and he told the whole entire class that they were dating. Edie had some trouble fitting in with his big black eye for weeks after. And when that was gone, completely healed, Lily gave him another one. The only reason she hadn't given him the first one was because James got to him first.

James and Lily were best friends. They didn't think that would ever change. Until the day the new neighbor moved in next door to Lily. That was the day James went from friend to enemy very very fast.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET OUT OF MY LAWN!" Lily yelled at the shaggy haired youth for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

Sirius moved in next to Lily when they were seven. He single handedly ruined Lily and James's friendship just by telling James that girls had cooties and were NOT cool to hang around. Lily didn't blame Sirius; well, okay she did. But she mostly blamed James for believing him!

They were only seven, but by the time they were eight. Sirius and James had become Lily Evan's worst enemies. Every time they were around her (Which was all the time, since she lived right between them) they did something to her.

There was the time they cut her hair. _All_ of her beautiful red hair. It took her two years to grow it back to the length it was. And then there was the time they decided it would be funny to order fifty pizzas and sent them to her house. They came over that night telling her mother that she'd invited them over for a pizza party.

Also, there was that time when she was walking to school and she suddenly forgot where she was. She still couldn't figure out how they managed that one but she _knew_ it was them.

Since they were her neighbors, they went to her school too. And they were in most of her classes every single year. There was that time when they went up to the substitute teacher that Lily was mentally handicapped and she spent the entire day telling him that she was not. It turned out that they hadn't really told him she was in the first place, so she had followed that poor man around all day long telling him that she wasn't insane.

After about two years, when they were ten years old, Lily decided that she was tired of her life being controlled by those two brainless gits. She enlisted the help of some fellow girls and decided to go on a mission to get back Sirius Black and James Potter for all of the terrible things that they did to her.

And she knew just the girl to turn to. "Ali, come on. You know you want to help me do this- please!" Lily got down on her hands and knees and begged her best friend Ali Hamilton to help her. Ali grinned down at her.

"Well, all right Lil. If you must beg then I know you are desperate… so I'll help. I think those two have it coming anyways. Now, what did you have in mind?" asked Ali grinning.

Lily and her stayed up the whole night plotting. But when they actually put their plan into action, something went terribly wrong.

Their plan was to tell Mrs. Potter that they were coming over to help James with homework. Then they were going to take all of his clothes and throw them onto the roof. But the clothes kind of… disappeared.

The next morning, when James woke up for school, he realized he didn't have any clothes. "MOM! Where are my clothes?" he asked urgently. Mrs. Potter smiled discreetly.

"I have no idea," she told him, even though she did. She knew that Lily hadn't come up here yesterday to help him with homework. James never did his homework. When she saw her throw his clothes out the window, she knew that she didn't give the girl enough credit. She had also seen the clothes vanished and discovered that she had a little witch neighbor.

"This could get very interesting," she thought to herself.

James went to school that day wearing some clothes that he spent an hour begging his mother to conjure up for him.

Lily was furious that he'd obviously found substitution clothes. But he'd had a very bad day, and he was late to school. That satisfied her.

The next day, Lily and Ali met at Lily's house. "Ready for plan B?" asked Ali, grinning.

Lily smiled back. "Absolutely."

Lily and Ali had realized just how important their broomsticks were to Sirius and James. They couldn't exactly figure out why, but every single day they took their broomsticks and were seen leaving the house.

Lily and Ali knocked on the door and Mrs Potter answered. "Hello girls. Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Actually, we were kind of hoping we could borrow a couple of brooms. We had an accident at home and we don't want Mrs Evans to find out," Ali said.

"Of course you can," Mrs Potter said. She smiled and winked at the girls as she handed them the goods.

Half an hour later, Lily and Ali returned the now bright pink and sparkly brooms to

Mrs. Potter.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Potter."

"No girls, thank you," she replied.

Sirius and James fainted at the sight of their Clean Sweeps.

Finally, summer came.

"And next year, we won't have to deal with either of them, because they're both going to boarding school!" Lily was happily telling Ali during one summer sleepover in early July.

"Yeah, but Lily, you're going away too. I'll be stuck here all alone," Ali pouted.

Lily looked guilty. "But I don't even know where I'm going. My mom won't tell me anything about the place!" she said in frustration.

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up soon?" asked Ali, slyly changing the subject.

Lily smiled gratefully.

"The eleventh," she said, sighing, "Same day as James's."

Ali looked at her in pity. "Boy, you just can't get away from him can you? It's almost as if you're meant to be together…" she said, trailing off at the look on Lily's face.

The next day, after Ali went home, Lily went into her bedroom and lay down. Instantly, her ceiling changed and formed a picture of James's face.

"I really wish you'd quit doing that," she told the ceiling. It always changed into whatever she was thinking about at that moment. She never told anybody because she knew they'd think that she was insane. Heck, maybe she was insane. But she knew she was thinking about James at that moment.

_You have got to have the bluest eyes I've ever seen_

_And when I wake from dreamin', I am screamin' out your name._

_It's more than just a crush,_

_Every time we touch_

_Babe you know you make me feel brand new_

_Like there's been no one else but you_

_For the first time, I feel like this would be the last time I will_

_Fall In Love_

The song was blaring on the radio when Lily turned it on to try to drown out her thoughts about James. _She hated him! _Okay, so she didn't hate him. She hated Sirius. But she was supposed to hate James. He was the one who betrayed her. Who gave up their friendship for Sirius. So why should she blame Sirius? He was just an innocent boy- well, maybe not innocent, but he certainly had no common sense. And he couldn't even come close to James's intelligence level.

But still, she couldn't help it. When he wasn't around, she loved him. But every time she got near him, he made her so mad that she usually ended up telling him how much she hated him.

On the morning of the eleventh, Lily woke up to sunshine streaming through her window. She looked up at her ceiling to see what she had been dreaming about. To her surprise, it was the same image as the night before- James Potter.

She ran downstairs in her PJ's yelling, "Presents!"

Her mom was sitting at the table amongst a small heap of gifts. On the very top was a letter.

"I think you should read the letter first, Lily. It will explain about your school," her mom told her, smiling.

After Lily read the letter, she had to sit down. She was quiet for ten minutes, thinking. "So that's what happened to James's clothes," she finally whispered. Her mother burst out laughing, and Lily joined her.

She opened her presents, among them a cat, a mini owl, and a book entitled, _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Thank you so so much mom!" Lily said. She was so happy and excited.

"I really hope you have a great time at Hogwarts," her mother told her, "I did."

Lily looked at her sharply. "You mean, you're a witch?" she asked, excited. "Will you teach me some things?"

Her mom smiled and said, "Be patient. You will learn plenty in time, I promise."

Lily laughed. She was so happy! Finally, she grabbed her robes (they were a present from her mom) and ran into the bathroom to try them on.

After they were on, she ran into the back yard with her robes on, swirling them around, and twirling in circles.

James came out and leaned against the fence between their yards, watching her silently.

_God she's beautiful,_ he thought. _Too bad she hates my guts. And Sirius hates hers. Wait, are those Hogwarts robes? No…_

But they were Hogwarts robes. And he knew it. So he ran inside and put his on. He'd gotten his letter this morning. He'd also gotten his robes for his birthday this morning.

He came back out, fully robed and walked over to Lily. "Hey, Evans, nice _robes_," he said, acting like she was stupid for wearing them.

She turned around. "You know what, _Potter-_" she stopped when she saw him.

"Please tell me those aren't Hogwarts robes?" they both said at the same time. At that moment, Sirius came bounding over.

"Hey, guess what Jamsie-poo! I got my let-" he immediately shut up when he saw them staring at each other.

"So, Lily dearest is coming to Hogwarts, too?" Sirius said with sarcastic delight.

Lily screamed. "UH! This is the worst birthday _ever_!" she yelled before running inside and not stopping until she made it to her room.

Once again, her ceiling had James on it. Only this time, he was smirking at her, with his arm around Sirius.

She fell asleep. The rest of summer flew by. Next thing she knew, it was September 1st.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this. I don't know if this story is too boring or not, sorry if it is though. I didn't clarify in the first chapter that Harry and Ginny were dating, but it doesn't really matter because this is going to be a Lily and James story for a while now. **

**I'm sorry if any of you are confused. I know that it is a confusing story. I just had to write it, though! And that song in there wasn't mine, I forget who sings it but It's from the Princess Diaries.**

**Please REVIEW because if you do I will be very happy. I will update ASAP. I'm sorry if I don't update ASAP. That will because you DIDN'T REVIEW!**

**Thank you,**

**Alexa Nicola**


	3. First Year

**A/N: Okay, people here's chapter two. Thank you so much for all of your reviews.**

**As to my other stories, well- there might be more, but right now they are all on hold.**

_**Chapter Two- First Year**_

Lily woke up on the morning of September 1st completely excited. Today, her life would change forever.

She glanced up at her ceiling before hopping out of bed. There was a picture of a large castle with lots of towers and a huge lake in front of it. That was the way she pictured Hogwarts from all of her mom's stories.

But there was also a picture of two people standing in the grass in front of the castle- who were they? They appeared to be arguing. She got a closer look- it was her and James. Lily was yelling and James was laughing.

She would really have to watch herself when they got to Hogwarts. James and Sirius were dangerous. She smiled. She could be dangerous too.

Lily bounded down the stairs. She and her mom sat down to eat breakfast and when they were done, they headed out the door.

But there was a problem. They weren't the only ones heading out the door at that exact same moment.

Mrs Potter, with James and Sirius, started walking towards them with a smile and a wave. James and Sirius were rolling their eyes and smirking at Lily in a way that made her very uncomfortable.

"Mom…" Lily said warningly. Her mother smiled.

I'm so sorry Lily, but the Potter's don't have a car. I told them that they could ride with us to King's Cross."

Lily groaned. She climbed into the backseat of the car. Sirius and James climbed in on either side of her- trapping her in the middle.

"So, Lily, are you going to have a good time at Hogwarts?" ask Sirius with interest.

"Yeah, who are you going to hang out with?" asked James with interest to match Sirius.

_This is going to be a long ride, _thought Lily sadly.

"So, what house are you going to be in?" that was Sirius.

"What's your favorite class going to be?" James

"How 'bout your favorite teacher?" Sirius

"Boys, I think you can stop asking Lily those questions. She doesn't know any of the answers, so just leave her alone," Mrs Potter said from the front seat with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Fine," mumbled the boys together.

_Finally, some peace-_ Lily's train of thought was broken by yells from the boys.

"We're there! We're there! We're there!" they yelled together.

They hopped out of the car. "First one to platform 9 ¾ is a house elf!" yelled Sirius, thinking of his family house elf, Kreacher.

James and Sirius were the last ones there. They had attempted to carry their own trunks, rather than waste time going to get a trolley.

Lily was also the first to find an empty compartment, thankfully. She pulled out _Hogwarts, A History_ to finish it. She was not a fast reader, and she didn't read a lot, but this book had captured her interest immediately.

There was a knock on the compartment door. "Come in," Lily said.

A very pretty girl with dark brown hair entered. She looked really shy. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full. And there were these three boys that were following me around-" she shuddered.

Lily smiled, "Sure. I don't mind. What did the boys look like?" she asked.

"There were two with black hair, one had long black hair, the other one messy. The messy haired one had blue eyes and glasses. The long haired one had grey eyes. And there was a brown haired boy, but he just looked annoyed at them for following me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't know who the brown haired one is, but the one with the messy hair is my neighbor James, and the one with the long hair is my other neighbor Sirius. They are the worst gits to ever walk the planet."

The girl laughed. "I'm Jennifer, by the way," she said, shy no longer.

"I'm Lily. Nice to meet you. Are you in first year too?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. Are James and Sirius?" Jennifer asked dreadfully.

"Unfortunately," replied Lily.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, unless you count the time James and Sirius dropped by to introduce their friend Remus. They also asked who Lily's friend was, but she told them to go talk to someone who cared.

"My name's Jennifer," she said, looking at Remus. She had surprised everybody.

"Well, we were just going," said Sirius rudely.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Lily said, surprised. "We should probably change into our robes."

Jennifer nodded. "Okay, let's just change in here. I don't want to run into those prats again." She didn't even have to say who the prats were.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Lily and Jenny found a boat and were joined by two others, a boy who looked terrified, and a red haired girl who was pulling him around.

"Hello. What are your names?" the girl asked.

"I'm Lily, and this is Jenny," Lily said. Jenny had become shy again.

"Well, I'm Allison Prewett, and this is my twin brother, Fabien. Sorry, he's a little scared about the Sorting. We have five older brothers and an older sister, and they're all in Gryffindor."

Lily whistled. "Five brothers _and_ a sister?"

"Yep," said Allison cheerfully. "Every one of us has red hair, too. My brother Gideon is in sixth year, my sister Molly is in fifth, my twin brothers Jordan and Jerry are in fourth, and my brother Aiden is in second. My oldest brother, Sam, already graduated."

Fabien smiled at them weakly. "Sorry, I'm not too friendly today. I'm just a little nervous. You see, I really wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but that would break the family tradition of being in Gryffindor. I don't know what my parents would say."

Jennifer spoke up, "I'm sure they would be proud of you. You are an individual. Try not to let your family take over your life."

Fabien and Allison looked at Jennifer, clearly wondering where she got all that.

"I have four older sisters. I'm the only witch," she told them, blushing. "And my parents were proud of me, Fabien."

"Really?" he asked, hopeful.

"Really," she told him, wanting him to be proud, not worried.

"Awesome!"

Just then, their boat hit shore. "Time ff-for the Sorting," Fabien said, his nerves back.

"Anderson, Jennifer!" The Sorting Hat called. Lily felt Jenny shaking beside her and gave her a gentle shove in the right direction.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted almost instantly. Lily smiled at the relieved Jenny before- "Black, Sirius!"

Lily crossed her fingers. Unfortunately, the cry was once again- "

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, throwing dirty glances at the Slytherins, and receiving many in return.

A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were sorted, and then- "Evans, Lily!"

Lily walked up to the stool, butterflies in her stomach.

_Hmm. Lots of courage, that's good. A determination that is stronger than I've ever seen… great mind. I think you would fit in to any of these houses, actually. No? Not Slytherin? I can see it here, in your head. Okay, then- better be_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily grinned and headed for the empty seat by Jennifer.

Lupin, Remus was made a Gryffindor also.

"Potter, James!" The hat was set on his head. A split second later, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"That was fast," whispered Jenny to Lily.

She nodded. The next people in line were Fabien and Allison. The call was GRYFFINDOR for Allison, and she came over to sit next to Lily.

Fabien was put in Ravenclaw, much to the surprise of a boy sitting close to Lily across the table.

"Hey, Allison, how did Fabien get into Ravenclaw? We are a strictly Gryffindor family?" he asked her.

"He didn't want to be a Gryffindor. He wanted Ravenclaw. Get over it, Aiden. Everything changes."

Lily glanced at Aiden. He was a second year, with longer red hair and a few freckles dotting across his nose. He also had eyes like Lily's- deep green.

"He's cute," Jennifer whispered knowingly to Lily. She blushed, and nodded.

As Zabini, Ced, became a Slytherin, the feast began.

Allison, Lily, and Jennifer made their way up to their dormitory after the feast. "That was fun," yawned Allison.

"Yeah. But I'm so tired. First day of classes day after tomorrow," Lily yawned back.

"I'm going to bed," Jennifer joined in the yawning.

They woke up the next morning, ready to explore. They spent the whole day walking around the castle, meeting new people and discovering new places. After lunch, they went out to the lake and sat down for a little while. It was a beautiful day, and they sat on the edge of the lake with their feet in the water.

"Watch out, Lily! The GIANT SQUID will eat you!" shouted a voice in her ear. A splash was heard as Jennifer fell into the lake.

Sirius and James doubled over in laughter. Lily pulled Jennifer out of the lake, and Allison stood up, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"_Fixio!"_ she shouted, jabbing her wand at James and Sirius. Immediately, their mouths were zipped shut.

"And throw away the key!" she said, before bursting into laughter. Lily and Jennifer stared at her, kind of scared.

"Hey, Ali, where did you learn to do that?" asked Lily.

Allison smiled. "My mom uses all the time on me and Fabien when we're arguing. It drives us crazy! So finally, I learned the charm and I fixed it so they can't _unzip_ their lips. They won't be able to talk or eat for four or five hours!"

That was all it took for the girls to double up again.

Jennifer turned to Remus, who was standing behind Sirius and James. "Sorry, Remus. Maybe you'll have some peace and quiet for a few hours, though," she told him.

Remus smiled. I'm not complaining. Actually, thank you. I told them it wasn't a good idea to scare you three."

James and Sirius threw death looks at the girls and Remus before grabbing him and dragging him into the castle.

That was just the beginning of the war that had begun between the Maraurders and the Maraurdettes.

They spent their entire first year fighting. Lily, good girl Jennifer, and bad girl Allison got detention almost as many times as James and Sirius. But they weren't the only ones involved in their little war.

_Staff Room_

"I think it's funny," Professor McGonagall was telling Flitwick. "But I would never let them know that."

Flitwick chuckled. "I rather think Mr Potter and Miss Evans would be a cute couple," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"I like Miss Anderson and Mr. Lupin," said Slughorn, happily joining in the gossip.

"I'm going to be keeping an eye on them for the rest of their stay here, I can just feel it," said McGonagall, not unhappily.

"All bets on the table!" shouted an overexcited Madam Hooch.

And the teacher's new obsession had been started.

"Hey, Lily do the teachers seem to be acting a little- strange- to you?" asked Jennifer one night in the common room.

Lily rubbed her eyes. "You mean how they keep making me partner with James? Because that's getting really annoying."

"Yeah. They keep putting me with Remus, and Ali with Sirius. It's like they want us to fight," said Jenny thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on Jen. We know you're not complaining," said Allison playfully.

Jennifer blushed. "So, what are we doing for Christmas?" she asked, blatantly changing the subject.

"I'm staying," said Lily and Allison at the same time.

Jenny smiled. "Good. Me too. Let's just hope they don't." She nodded in the direction of the Maurarders.

Of course they were. But nothing huge happened- except on Christmas when the teachers decided to interfere again.

"Hey, Lily, wake up- we've got presents!" shouted Allison excitedly.

Lily awoke to find a huge stack of presents on the foot of her bed. She grabbed the first one and ripped it open.

"Hey, wait. I really hope these aren't mine," she said, holding up a pair of boxers with little golden snitches all over them.

Allison looked at them and burst out laughing. "Read the card," she said urgently.

"To James with love, Mom!" Lily read. "HEY! These are so not my presents!"

She gathered the pile up and ran into the boys dormitory, furious. She was even more furious at the sight that met her eyes. James Potter was standing on his bed, holding a lacy black bra between two fingers, a disgusted look on his face, and Sirius was saying,

"Dearest Lily- Happy Christmas, I miss you so much. I thought this would be helpful to you later… I love you and I miss you. Love, Ali."

She didn't waste any time thinking about how Ali had bought her a BRA for Christmas, but she did throw all of James's presents at him _very_ forcefully.

James immediately dropped the bra. "Here," he said meekly, handing Lily her smaller stack of gifts.

And that was the end of the Christmas fiasco, much to the teacher's dismay.

The other students returned soon after the New Year and everybody was ready to start classes again.

As the weather got better, the moods got brighter in the castle. Finally, it was the last day of exams.

"Wow! You guys, this year went so fast. What are we going to do without each other this summer?" Jennifer pouted.

Lily grinned. "Well, actually. I don't want to be alone all summer living between the two- well, you know. So I was thinking that you two could spend the summer with me. There's plenty of room, and my mom said it was cool."

Allison started squealing and jumping up and down. "Yes, yes, yes!" she said excitedly.

Jennifer nodded eagerly. "I'm sure I'll be allowed," she said.

"Awesome. I can't wait, you guys."

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked this. I know it was kind of boring, but I'm going spice it up as they get older.**

**Do you think that I should skip a couple of years in the story and go to like 4th year so they can kiss and cuss? Cause this whole baby thing is really starting to give me a headache. I'm used to writing about teenagers. **

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! **

**Thank you,**

**Alexa Nicola**


End file.
